La lección de Jamir
by Galatea-de-Sculptor
Summary: Esta escena fue adaptada de un guión original que hice para un concurso de cosplay (crossplay de Hakurei), el cual quedé en el podio :) - Si bien la escena no existe en sí, es una presentación del vínculo entre ambos; así como muestro explícitamente mucho de lo que se supone pero nunca se habla en profundidad: la relación de las armaduras con sus dueños.


El amanecer anunciaba otro caluroso día en la región de los Himalayas. Jamir, aquel lugar mítico escondido entre las escarpadas montañas, bullía en actividad en todos sus niveles.

Campesinos y herreros madrugaban para comenzar las largas jornadas de trabajo que los dejarían agotados, tanto en el llano como en la peligrosa Torre. Los maestros, figuras esenciales de ese pueblo, comenzaban las primeras lecciones de los niños que, atentos, escuchaban en los grandes patios y gastados anfiteatros, a modo de salón de clases. Allí aprendían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir: desde saber leer y escribir, hasta cómo auxiliar en la herrería a aquellos que eran elegidos para ir a la lejana Grecia, donde residía la diosa patrona de ese pueblo. Inclusive, algunos iban como guerreros candidatos a las Constelaciones.

En esos años, la nueva generación ya estaba siendo preparada para partir a Atenas, en busca de una formación superior y una nueva vida. Los anteriores elegidos de la Gente de Mu cuidaban personalmente a los que debían llevar. Cerca y lejos, se encargaban de contener a los jóvenes que definirían la Guerra Santa contra Hades, buscándolos en los puntos más recónditos del mundo.

—Shion tienes qu-... ¿Shion? ¡SHION! Uf... ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, SHION?!

Hakurei de Altar, gemelo de Sage de Cáncer -quien era el Patriarca del Santuario-, tenía como segundo al mando en jerarquía la mayor responsabilidad; pues era tutor de varios candidatos importantes para la Orden Sagrada de Atenea. Entre ellos, uno de los más complicados de manejar.

—Maestro, ¡Por aquí!

Una cabeza de cabellos color limón se asomó tras una cortina, en las puertas del fondo en ese piso de la torre.

—¡¿Dónde estabas metido?! ¿No ordenas nada y encima te vas a jugar?

—Yo... —

—Ya, calla. No has hecho nada de lo que te ordené esta mañana, por los visto— puso los brazos en jarro, dándole la espalda y caminando hacia una mesa—. Siéntate y escucha, por los dioses.

—Pero maestro... había terminado mi lección antes de tiempo— habló, una vez sentado en el suelo. El anciano se volteó de repente—. Asmita se quedó dormido; y como hoy no puedo bajar hasta la ciudad me aburrí, así que...

—Deja de buscar excusas. Siempre tienes excusas— le cortó con un tono severo —. Ni siquiera te pedí una explicación, ¿Acaso te pregunté si terminaste la lección?— el chico negó — ¿Qué fue lo que te pedí?

—... que apenas terminara de estudiar, ordenara el taller. — Shion bajó la mirada y se puso rojo, con la boca torcida al borde de un mohín que Hakurei no permitió llegar.

—¿Obedeciste?

—... no.

Altar suspiró. Ciertamente Géminis tenía más paciencia con los niños, eso no podía dudarlo. Aquel vacío de paciencia fraternal lo hacía extrañarlo de más.

—Ya que estás tan adelantado a los demás verás Alquimia, y te aseguro que le rogarás a los dioses más horas en la noche para dormir— dijo con un tono calmo pero amenazante, saliendo de sus pensamientos—. Oricalco, Gammanium y Polvo Estelar — Hakurei señaló al pasar frascos de barro que contenían tapas de tela de colores distintivos en la mesada— . Esto es lo que se necesita para reparar una Cloth. Pero las Armaduras son mucho más que cubiertas; son seres vivos. Necesitan sangre. Por eso también mueren, y tienen recuerdos...

—¿Recuerdos?

—Exacto, memorias de todos sus dueños desde la Era Mitológica. Cúmulos de información, a veces claves para las siguientes guerras. Es un recurso que sólo los muvianos sabemos manejar— calló por un segundo—. Sin embargo, no debes meterte demasiado en los recuerdos. Son secretos de cada alma que pasó por este metal; al ser algo personal y humano, podrías encontrar mucho dolor.

Se calló.

No soportaras tanta tristeza. A veces tales emociones son... agresivas, cargadas de avergonzantes resentimientos.

El pequeño parpadeó con lentitud, mirando las cajas sin pulir y las piezas rotas, pensando cuidadosamente las siguientes palabras.

—Maestro... ¿Acaso usted...?

—En mi juventud cometí ese error— lo interrumpió—; por eso te lo estoy advirtiendo. Nuestra función es repararlas para que puedan recibir a las nuevas generaciones. Como dije antes, son seres vivos que también pueden aprender, y nosotros como Herreros Celestiales debemos enseñarles a sanar y a esperar. Nada más.

Le dio la espalda, sacudiendo en su andar su largo pelo atado, tras un breve silencio.

Tráeme las piezas de afuera, aún hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¡Si, está bien!

El pequeño se levantó y apresuró su paso, ya que de cierta manera se sentía en falta. Hakurei lo contempló un segundo, en su ir y volver ordenando las cosas en la entrada.

Shion era un buen muchacho; tenía la resiliencia propia de la raza, pero en ocasiones había llegado a contradecir y contestar a sus mayores. Eso era fácil de corregir, simplemente era temperamental. Pero había algo en niño que le preocupaba; no sabía exactamente qué. Y temía no descubrirlo a tiempo.

"No puedo preocuparme por anticipado. Sage siempre me ha dicho que dramatizo de más las circunstancias. Pero no puedo evitarlo; el pasado me aplasta un poco los hombros... " pensó de repente, caminando hacia sus herramientas. Tomó el cincel entre sus manos y una serie de pinzas.

Sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo.

"En el fondo, no son sólo las armaduras. Todos debemos sanar y esperar, señora Athena. Ya llegará el día. Ya estoy viejo y delirante, pero estos jóvenes lo harán bien.

Tomó una pieza, y comenzó a martillar.

"Shion lo hará bien."

-0-


End file.
